The only thing stranger than a Light Dweller
by SketchyMint
Summary: Rest is an essential part of saving the world. Midna knows that, but Link has a certain characteristic that makes sleeping rather difficult.


**The only thing stranger than a Light Dweller  
**

.

.

.

Midna floated over to a white porcelain dish and plucked a fresh, red strawberry from the pile of fruit situated on it. Link was busy being concerned, sitting on the couch.

"Getting this room was the best decision we could have taken. Look at this place," She said finding a comfortable place on the couch next to Link and sitting down, crossing her legs. She chucked the strawberry into the air and caught it with her mouth, before she put her arms behind her head and leaned on them. Link sighed. His legs were tired and his eyes were barely open but he needed to find Princess Zelda and Ilia or Hyrule would be surely doomed. He begun to stand up.

"No." Midna declared in one short statement. She stopped him by putting a hand firmly on his knee.

"This is probably the only rest you'll ever actually get so I would advise on taking it." She finished, getting another strawberry from the table by using dark energy. Link gave Midna a desperate look.

"How do you expect to defeat evil after three weeks of not resting? You'll be dead. That's how." She spoke briefly. Link realized he couldn't rescue Hyrule without her help so with a generous amount of reluctance, he nodded his head.

"Good. Besides, we're not going until tomorrow morning," Link was forced to listen to her now. She was right in the least. The triforce didn't give him immortality and immunity to everything. Just a tiny bit of courage. That was all he needed to save the world.

And some rest of course.

Midna calmly examined her fingers, triumphant smile on her face. All Link could do was stare at the window. He should have been thankful really, even if it wasn't purely out of the goodness of the heart and perfectly pure intentions Midna had helped him. Rest was just unceremoniously boring.

"What's wrong hero boy?" She said still staring at her hands, trying to crack her knuckles.

Since he didn't reply Midna turned to look at him and stroked her fang with her tongue out of boredom. She lazily floated over to him and mimicked his actions of putting his arms on the windowsill. It was getting dark outside. The was sun shedding its final rays on the horizon. The sky was a saturated navy color that retreated into a dark indigo and gradually faded away into a pink then in turn, orange and yellow.

Twilight.

"Did she matter to you that much?" Midna asked, concentrated on the view. Link simply nodded, still not turning to look at her. A strong silence dominated the atmosphere for a while.

"Light Dwellers," Midna rolled her eyes and slumped against a wall, "you can stare out of the window or something. I'm going to think."

With that statement, Midna quickly retreated into Link's shadow.

Zelda was the princess and Ilia was his best friend. Even if he would have to rip his own skin off while doing so, he would save them.

The rest of Hyrule too of course.

Midna was getting uncomfortable, there was too much to think about and plan for. She needed to figure out where to find the items she needed, not to mention the need to sort out a few more personals thoughts drifting inside her head.

Was the Light Dweller in love? For reasons she couldn't quite explain she wanted to push the idea away slightly but it was the most likely so she stuck with it. Ilia must have been nice. She could imagine it now, A beautiful blonde woman with long hair sitting next to him. Watching the sunset go by. His horse would probably be somewhere in there as well.

Midna sighed with annoyance.

Beauty.

It was something she had lost but she knew what it felt like. She already envied the girl in her imagination; in her mind, she could see the two of them, leaning closer. Getting ready to kiss. She could feel her eyes narrowing in a small tint of envy.

She stopped herself.

Envy over what?  
Finding love?

It was a sad truth that even if Midna did make it back to the world of twilight she probably wouldn't find true love. Midna blamed her bout of jealousy on that fact and decided to curl up in Link's shadow some more.

Meanwhile, Link had already explored their room. The walls were a slightly yellowed beige and the floor was made out of old oak wood but ultimately there wasn't much there, only a bed a table and a glass of water. He drank it in one sip and dropped himself onto the bed. He could feel his feet sinking into the duvet. This place would suffice until he could get out to fight again. Every second that passed by in here was a second that Zelda and Ilia could be hurt or murdered. Link was impatient. The seconds were progressively piling up and he couldn't do anything.

"Did you not hear me? I told you to get some sleep." Link heard a voice that seemingly emanated from every shadow in the room. He obediently closed his eyes and leaned back onto the pillow. This would be a long night.

Midna shook her head lightly. He was surely stubborn. Like an eight year-old that needed to be told what to do. She would have been getting some sleep herself but she was troubled. As much as she would have loved not to care at this moment, she had to plan about how things were actually going to work. Even though she despised the very idea, sleep would have to wait for the moment.

Midna's eye lids were getting dangerously heavy. She was sitting at the table with a pile of maps and notes in front of her. Snowpeak mountain would have a piece surely... One could probably be found somewhere out in the desert but she had hints of doubt about that area in general.

It took Link about an hour to fall asleep but he looked calm now. He looked like he didn't just have two people restlessly waiting for his arrival, or the responsibility of the world's well-being nestling itself on his shoulders. Midna stared a him for a little longer, eyes narrow with lack of sleep. There were no dark circles under his eyes now, and his muscles were relaxed. Gradually, his eyes opened and she reacted more slowly then usual by sinking into his shadow again. He wasn't buying it.

He stood up and crossed his arms but not before rubbing his eyes.

"You should be sleeping now." She said, rather quickly. Link shook his head.

"Unlike a nameless ungrateful person, I can't sleep at the moment. Besides, I can rest in your shadow later on if I feel like it."

Link didn't move.

"What's wrong with you? Are you honestly so stupid you can't understand your own language?" She asked, an annoyed edge to her tone.

He still didn't shift from the spot.

"Do I need to spell it out for you? Sleep. Now." A few seconds of silence passed between the two until Midna became furious. She came out of his shadow and put her hands on her hips, giving the most intimidating look she could muster while half-asleep. (Which was not to be underestimated)

"You stupid Mutt! You're never going to save the earth when you don't even listen to people that know better! Now. Get. Some. Sleep!" She tried to punch him but Link caught her hand and pulled her onto the bed instead. She tried to wriggle out of his hold but after he pinned her down with the other hand she had to resort to desperate measures. She grabbed his throat with her red arm of hair until he was forced to let her go. She floated up and clenched her hands into fists.

"What was that supposed to be?!" She asked, her voice was spiked with fury. Link rubbed his sore throat for a while before he pointed to the bed with his index finger, looking at her with concern.

Of course.

He's a hero.

Midna turned away from him. He cared. It was in his natural instincts to help others, even at his own cost. That fact caused an odd feeling of guilt. She hadn't deserved help. She hadn't deserved anything positive at all. Especially because she just screamed or threw insults at him whenever he tried to be good and chivalrous. She waited a few seconds before speaking but even then her voice was weak and cracked when she put all her energy into making it dominant.

"Just go to sleep you idiot."

Midna didn't particularly want to go back into his shadow after that so she floated over into the other room and lowered herself into a wooden chair. Midna examined the maps that Link had collected and prepared herself for more planning. When she heard soft footsteps following her she turned to glare at Link, who was standing a few meters away. Midna separated Link and her with a tinted, transparent wall. Link stared at her from behind it.

Midna promised herself she wouldn't clear the shadow until he was asleep however, when he sat back and leaned against the barrier she realized it was going to be harder then she initially thought.

The moment was a few minutes in and Link had already dragged out his ocarina. He must have kept it with him because the bag with all of his items was in the same area Midna was in. He was playing some tragic, depressed melody repeatedly. The tune required a lot of emotions yet he never faltered his expertise. His eyelids would fall once in a while but afterwards, his eyes would open with even more determination then before. She felt the anger welling up inside her gradually disintegrate. She was getting more tired by the second.

Midna narrowed her eyes in frustration.

He was playing a lullaby.

"Stop that." Midna exclaimed, with more anger then she intended to use. He obediently stopped. There was a short period of stillness until Link begun to play another lullaby.

He was inhumanely stubborn. In some situations this was useful, such as when he refused to give up while fighting a gigantic dragon or spider for instance. On the other hand, with that amount of determination there was no space left for losing simple arguments. The simple truth that he was doing all of this to help her was making the situation nearly unbearable.

The look that he was giving her was the factor that crossed the line. She sighed in defeat before removing the barrier and standing in front of him.

"You're more stupid then Zant. You know that, right?"

Link smiled and walked back to the bed. Midna was looking down, clearly extremely tired. She yawned and disappeared into Link's slouched shadow. To Midna's distaste Link crossed his arms and lowered his eyebrows, the smile he had just a few seconds ago wiped off his face. She came out of his shadow not wanting to cause an argument again.

"What is it this time? Do you not trust that I'll sleep?"

Link nodded.

"You're going to need to trust me, you know. When you'll be fighting monsters again. You won't last a few seconds fighting one alone."

Midna spoke insulting him automatically. Unlike Link's ability to systematically be helpful; Midna was naturally quite harsh to others. Even if she trusted them.

She dropped down onto the mattress, her eyes closing immediately. Link's smile returned in the form of satisfaction as he looked at the little imp curling up on a pillow. He put the covers onto her before climbing onto the bed himself, facing towards her. He would watch her for a few more minutes. To make sure she would fall asleep.

Midna had opened her eyes quite a few times in that period of time. Just in case she could make a quick escape. Unfortunately, there was no such luck and she eventually gave up. The last thing she saw were bright blue eyes looking at her with concern.

Light Dwellers were strange.

But heroes were even stranger.  
.

.

.

.

**Author's Note:**

**I don't really know if this has enough hints in it to be considered Midna x Link but there is some in there I guess :P  
Tell me what you think. Review! Let me know you exist!**

**Also, I've noticed people actually like this story so if it gets enough reviews I'll write a sequel.**

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own Zelda, or any of the characters. They belong to Nintendo.**


End file.
